


Scripted

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is an actor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by anonymous: Prompt #448 (by Anonymous) Date: June 10, 2013 Prompt: Burt finds out about Blaine’s mother and father abusing him. He finds out that they forced Blaine to tell Kurt he cheated.
> 
> Prompt: Burt finds out that Blaine’s parents made him tell Kurt he cheated. He sent actually cheat. Burt confronts them with Finn in tow. Blaine moves in with the Hudmels. Burt tells Kurt about what happened and Kurt comes back to support Blaine. They get back together.

         Blaine was an actor.

            Give him a script and he can become a different person. Hand him lines and he can be anyone. Give him a moment, and he can change himself.

            So, when the lines were given to him in the form of fists and poisoned words Blaine had to put on a whole show. A show staring him as the cheating boyfriend.

            It was so much harder than pretending to like the girl in Baby It’s Cold Outside. So much harder than being Tony. He was playing someone he despised. Someone he had no connection to. Someone he wanted to die.

            “I was with someone.”

            He forced the barbed words out of his mouth, feeling the cuts they caused as he spat them out. Kurt’s tears made them sting worse.

            But, when he got home he got his standing ovation. His father took one look at him and nodded. His mother smiled slightly. Blaine had to force that showman’s smile on his face when he could feel his heart shattering.

            The show must go on.

            For a few days he tried to force himself to remember why he did what he did.

            Because his father threatened to cut him off.

            Because he could never afford college on his own.

            Because his father’s fists left dark bruises.

            Because his mother’s slaps left his cheek stinging. 

            Because in the heat of a fight, his father threatened to hurt Kurt.

            For Kurt’s sake he could stay away. For his own sake. He had to get out of this horrible place.

            In between acts Blaine would day dream.

            He was at college. He was his own person. Blaine could wait until he got his degree. He could wait until he didn’t have to rely on his parents money before he found Kurt. They had the rest of their lives to spend together.

            Blaine could forget the footnote that pointed out that Kurt may not wait.

            So, he could keep acting this script. This script that was written for someone else. At least…he could have kept acting it if his father hadn’t forced him to improvise his lines.

            “On Friday you are going on a date with my coworker’s daughter.”

            “No.”

            After that it was back to act one.

            Blaine kept his showman’s smile (regardless of how it aggravated the bruises), he continued applying stage makeup (to hide the dark marks on his face), and he kept reciting the same lines.

            The first time he messed up the lines was with Finn.

            “You know Kurt’s still furious,” Finn said stiffly, hands tense as he organized sheet music with Blaine.

            Lights, camera, action.

            “I know,” He said, not having to fake the sad tone. “I hate myself.”

            “I just want to know why,” He glanced up. “I thought you loved him.”

             _Tell the fag you cheated on him. If he asks why make something up. You’re a whore, you can’t keep it in your pants, his dick wasn’t big enough…make something up._

“I was lonely.”

            “Still, you broke his heart,” Finn shook his head and walked away.

            The next time Finn noticed a flaw was during rehearsal.

            Blaine’s stomach and back was killing him from the vicious kicks his father slammed into him because he refused to go on another date with a “nice girl”. He was winded easily and leaned over to catch his breath.

            “Dude!” Finn gasped when his shirt rode up a little. “What happened?”

            “Ah…it’s…”

            Shit…his line…his line…

            “Is it the hockey team again?” Sam asked, frowning at the dark bruises.

            “No…I fell,” Blaine winced at the horrible lie.

            “Be more careful bro,” Sam whistled but Finn kept a frown on his face.

            The show ended with a major plot twist.

            Blaine was laying on the couch, icing his bruises on a rare night that both of his parents were gone. For a moment he could just enjoy the quiet and return to his day dreams.

            The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he scrambled to answer it, forgetting his costume of a long sleeved jacket. To his surprise, Burt, Carole and Finn were standing outside. The moment their eyes caught sight of the bruises it was over.

            Blaine was so tired of acting.

            It was so strange to go back to being himself. He had been wearing this costume for so long that he felt naked without it. He felt empty without that forced self-hatred in his chest.

            He gratefully accepted the warm cup of tea from Carole and the warm blanket Finn placed over his shoulders. Honestly, Blaine was at a loss at what to say or do. He wasn’t used to life being unscripted.

            “Kurt wants to talk to you buddy,” Burt placed his hand over the phone. “Do you want to talk to him?”

            He nodded.

            “Blaine!” Kurt sobbed out and Blaine’s heart froze in his chest. “What is going on? My dad says you’ve been beaten? Are you alright?”

            “I…I didn’t cheat on you,” Blaine mumbled, unpracticed words feeling strange in his mouth. “My dad and mom threatened to cut me off and beat me. I never cheated on you. It was a lie.”

            Kurt cried harder and Blaine felt his showman mask fracture.

            “Blaine is going to stay here with us,” Burt said into the phone he pried away from Blaine’s trembling hands. “He’s safe now.”

            The curtain fell. 


	2. Unscripted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Scripted please. I’d love to see Blaine’s reaction to living with the Hudmel’s and how they take care of him, how nervous he is, and his reunion with Kurt who obviously comes racing to Lima to make up.

Blaine kind of hated living with the Hummels.

Sure, they were nice as anything. Burt was always there with a warm smile and a shoulder to cry on. Carole showed her love through mothering which Blaine was not used to. He felt overwhelmed by the cookies and soup and warm blankets being offered. Finn was awkward at first but started inviting him to play video games, letting him forget everything for some time.

Like forgetting that his parents beat him. Like forgetting that his parents forced him to lie to his boyfriend. Like forgetting that he had no fucking idea how to go through his life anymore.

"Want to split this cake with me?" Finn asked from where he was in the kitchen, leaning out to Blaine who had made a little nest on the couch in the living room.

"What?" He snapped his head up.

"There’s all this chocolate cake left over," Finn held up at least half of a cake. “Come split it with me."

Blaine relaxed and made his way to the kitchen, staying close to the door. Having someone tell him what to do really helped and he was able to stop questioning his choices for a moment.

The cake was way too sweet and he picked at it as Finn wolfed down his piece. After forcing himself to eat a few bites, a small bowl of the fruit salad from lunch was placed in front of him. Finn just gave him a little smile and Blaine eagerly ate a few pieces of pineapple.

"I’m sorry," He whispered. “I just don’t know what to do anymore."

"I think that’s okay," Finn shrugged. “I never know what to do. It’s just…going with the flow right?"

"I’ve never done it. I’ve only ever done what people told me to do," Blaine whispered. “I don’t know how to do…that."

"Practice," Finn pointed a chocolately fork at him. “You didn’t want cake right? So, eat fruit instead."

"I guess."

"Kurt can help," Finn stole a strawberry. “He’s coming in late tonight."

"He should hate me," Blaine whispered. “After what I did, he should hate me."

"Dude, I only kind of know what happened but it wasn’t your fault," Finn squeezed his shoulder. “Kurt is crazy about you. You two were the couple who was going to make it."

"Thanks," Blaine gave him a small smile.

"You can go sleep in his bed you know, it’s way more comfortable than the couch," Finn put the cake back in the fridge. “I’m just down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks Finn," Blaine smiled, walking to the only room he had been avoiding.

It was a little too much to handle at first, all the memories. Then Blaine changed into borrowed pajamas and crawled into the soft sheets. He lay in the bed, tears soaking into his pillows for hours and just tried to breathe.

Much later into the night, the door opened quietly and someone climbed into the bed with him.

"I’m here," Kurt whispered. “Blaine, I’m here."

Blaine spun around and felt his heart freeze in his chest. For weeks he had tried desperately to forget Kurt. He knew the pain would go away if he made himself forget him but he couldn’t. He was so much more amazing in real life than he had ever been in his dreams.

"Kurt," His voice cracked. “Kurt."

"I’m sorry," Blaine whispered, letting himself be held. “I didn’t want to say it but they…"

"They made you," Kurt kissed his temple. “I should have known. I never should have thought you would do that."

Blaine could feel tears dot the soft cotton shirt he was wearing as Kurt’s fingers gently rubbed over the bruises on his arms and cheek. Kurt’s body shook as he hugged him tightly,

"You’re safe," Kurt gently stroked back his hair. “You’re here to stay. You don’t have to be scared anymore."

Blaine knew that. He did. But he didn’t know how to be this person everyone thought he was.

Maybe he just needed practice.


End file.
